Only You
by Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta
Summary: Sequel to:I never would have thought. Starts 10 years later. OliLen of course. With bits of Kailiver! Enjoy!
1. Our New Beginning

**/This is the sequel of my first OliLen story: I Never Would Have Thought! Read it first before you read this! XD**

_Len's P.O.V_

_Hi! I'm Len Kagamine! I'm 25 years old and I have the most wonderful husband ever! His name is Oliver KAGAMINE. Since Gay marriage is legal... Well then I got married to him! I met him when we were 15 at highschool. When I was still a famous singer. I actually gave up on singing just to support Oliver's Doctor-ing (is that even a word?) And to take care of our kids... _

_Well not OUR kids.. But still our kids because we adopted them. We have 1 little girl, and 1 little boy. The girl's name is Lily she's 5 years old. And The boy is Izumi. He's 7 years old. We actually take the kids to school too. oliver said that its his obligation to pay the tuition. I kept telling him that I should get a job. But he doesn't want me to. He said that I'll just be tired all the time. Like the time when I was a singer. Everything back then was different from now. _

_Rin got married and have 3 kids and moved away to canada, Mom and dad died 5 years ago because of an accident, and Oliver's parents... Well they're okay and they moved back to London. As for me and oliver, we never moved away. We just went out to another town here in Japan. Its always perfect. _

_"Len! I'm going now!" Oliver yelled. Its time for him to go to work. I was just here at the dining room feeding the kids. "Okay Oliver! I'll be right there!" I yelled back and stopped feeding the kids. "Okay kids! Let's go say goodbye to daddy oliver!" I carried lily from the table as I hold izumi's hand. Then I walked back to the living room where oliver is, walking like a completely busy housewife. Imagine carrying a kid while holding another kid? And they're yelling at each other too. "Shh.. Izumi! Don't yell at your little sister like that!" I scold at the 7 year old kid. As Lily was crying, Oliver took her off my hands and patted her which resulted that she calmed down. "I really appreciate your great care for the kids, Len. You're a perfect housewife!" Oliver laughed. I just pouted. "I'm just that amazing. And I'm a houseHUSBAND! you know that Ollie!" I yelled._

_"Anyway, I'm almost late so I'm going now." He said and handed me back lily. "Say goodbye to Daddy, lily..." I told lily. She looked at oliver. And waved with a smile. "Izumi..." I called at the boy who was hiding behind my leg. "Bye daddy!" He yelled. "Give kisses to daddy!" I demanded them. Lily kissed Oliver's cheek. How cute. "Izumi... Kiss your daddy!" I told the 7 year-old kid. "But Dada! I'm a big boy now! I don't need kisses!" He yelled. Oliver chuckled. As he crotched down at the same level as izumi. "Izumi, even big boys need kisses." He said as he kissed izumi's forehead. Oliver stood back up. "I'm going now, kids!" I put down lily over the couch with izumi. "Now sit down there and watch your sister as I lead your daddy to the door okay, izumi?" I told him and he nodded with a pout. I knew I shouldn't spoil him that much. The kids giving me attitude. Hmm.._

_"Let's go, oliver." I said as I lead him to the door. "Len, you're a great dad." He told me as he smile "you too oliver.." I said as I kiss his forehead "but I think we shouldn't spoil izumi too much. He's getting rebellious." I told him. He giggled. "I noticed that too. But its a part of growing up I guess. Well I have to go now. Bye Dada!" Oliver said. "Bye daddy.." I told him and kissed him on the lips quickly. He waved and I waved back. "Bye!" He said. "Bye!" I yelled back._

_I watched him leave and smiled wider. This is our new beggining..._

_/Yaaaayy! I made the sequel! You like the first chapter? THANKS IN ADVANCE"!_


	2. The Best Dada In The World

/Okay! So! I have a chapter 2 in this but my phone crashed so I have to reboot it and my chapter 2 was deleted. So yeah. I have to rewrite it. Blame the misfortunate me. XD

ANYWHOOOO!

ENJOOOOY!

Oliver's P.O.V

I sighed as I looked at the side of my work desk where the picture of me and Len was. Its been 10 years. He's right. Our problems are just challenges. We really ARE ment to be. Because no matter what we never left each other. All of THAT happened but look at us now. We're married!

I looked at the other side of the work desk where there's the picture of Izumi and Lily that I just got a few months ago. I'm a little worried about izumi. He already thinks that he's a big boy to do things that he should really do for his age. I knew I shouldn't spoil him too much. If this keeps up, I should give him a child's punishment. Like ban him from the T.V for a week. Or ground him from his phone. Yes, he his own phone. I told ya we've been spoiling him too much. Or I could just spank him? I should talk to Len about this.

I sighed as someone knocked on my office door. It was the nurse. "Mr. Kagamine, your client is here." I nodded and smiled. Then she left. I stood up as I walked out of my door with a clipboard.

~Few Hours Later~

It was time to go home. I smiled to myself. I missed my family. Guess I couldn't last a day without them. I walked out of the hospital building and saw a familiar blunette standing infront of his car. Wait... That's Kaitoooo! Its been so long. I remembered the time at the party. I never get to apologize to him. I guess I should say hi. I walked up to him and waved my hand. "Kaitoooo!" I yelled childishly. He turned to me and smiled. "Oliver!" He yelled back. "Its been a while! How are you?" He asked. "Oh I'm fine! I'm a doctor now actually! What about you? What are you doing here in the hospital?" I asked him. "Oh.. I'm visiting my brother, Taito. He got into an accident." He said. "Oh? I hope he's okay! And I want to apologize about the party, when I left you alone!" I explained.

"Oh that? Oliver! That's 7 years ago! You're still worried about that? Oh yeah and how are you and Len? I heard gay marriage is legal!" He said. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know! Me and Len got married and adopted two kids!" I said. He just laughed. "That's great! And-" his sentence was cut off when his phone rang. "Oh dang. I have to go. What about umm, let's meet up this Monday? Its my free time! What time is your lunch time? Doctors have long lunch times so it can be okay!" He said and I just nodded. "Okay this Monday! See you then! Bye!" I waved my hand slightly. He did too as he stepped into his car and drove away.

I went to my own car and drove home. I miss my family. Its 8 pm. The kids should be asleep by now. I frowned in disappointment. I hope they're not asleep yet so they could see me.

I was in front of our door. I opened it, and stepped into the living room. "I'm ho-" my sentence was cut off when I saw Len holding Izumi and Lily in his arms as they sleep. there were toys EVERYWHERE. I'm guessing that they played until they fall asleep. My 3 little rascals are asleep. I sighed. I couldn't spend time with them. My head snapped and I smiled as I figure out an idea. Tomorrow is my day off. Maybe we could go out. The whole family.

I walked up to Len and kissed him on the lips. Which resulted as him waking up. "O-oliver.. You're home." He said lazily and set aside Izumi. "I'll take lily to her room. You take izumi okay?" I said. He nodded.

As I took back Lily to her room, I got to our room, Len was already there sleeping with a smile. He's more tired than me. I guess I could just talk to him about the outing tomorrow. I got dressed and slid onto the bed next to Len. And after that, I heard lily cry. Maybe she had another nightmare.

Len lazily opened his eyes and stood up. "I'll take care of her.." He said as I stopped him. "No Len.. Go to sleep. I'll take care of lily.." I said as I pulled him down to bed. "But oliver you just got home and-" "No Len, you've done enough today, now rest. You're more tired than I am." I said. He just nodded.

As I got back to the room after I calmed lily down, I saw Len. He was crying. Wait... Why? I walked up to him and hugged him. "Len.. What's wrong?" I asked him. He hugged me back. "I'm a useless father, oliver... I just let you do all the work yourself!" He said. Len could be an idiot sometimes. "Len.. You're not useless! Look at what you did! You played with your kids, took good care of them and you made them happy! You're even tired than I am. But Len, you know, our kids will always think that you're the best Dada in the world! You're an awesome dad. You gave up fame for your family. That's the best thing you have ever done. Never think of yourself like that... Okay?" I told him and kissed him. He kissed me back.

This is us... This is Len. No matter what will other people think, he's the best person ever.

/OKAAAYYYYY!


	3. Izumi Kagamine

/WOOHOOOO! THANKS FOR THE VOTES GUYS. I LOVE YOU AAAALLL!

ENJOY!

Izumi's P.O.V

I was walking around my room. Because I'm bored. There's nothing good on TV. And I meant nothing. There are too much kiddie kiddie stuff. I wouldn't even dare to watch educational channels. I mean come on! I'm 7 years old! ...even though that shows that I am a kid well I'm not! I'm a big strong boy! But not in school.

You see I never told my "parents" that everyone in school was making fun of me. They always tease me and even sometimes hurt me physically. If I tell my parents, they would get worried and upset. Even though they're just my foster parents, I love them so much. They're better than my real parents. I was abused. That's why I ran away. An employee from the orphanage found me in an alley and took me there. And that's when my daddy and Dada got me.

Life is cruel before... But then they found me. I felt like I'm the happiest person in the world. And about school. Another reason why I don't want to tell my parents about the bullying, is that because I want to fight. The school knew that I was just adopted. They knew that my parents are both boys. I'm don't really mind that. Thats why I'm the most hated boy in that small school. I wanna fight for my parents. They did everything for me. Daddy told me that Dada used to be a famous singer. He just gave it up to take care of us. I really felt bad that he has to give up a fortune just for us. I may act like I hated them. But I love them. And so does my "sister".

I decided to study today. Since exams are coming up soon. I was studying about stupid division. How the heck am I going to divide 25 by 5? That number is TOO BIG! Math.. Please solve your own problem. Don't get us into it! We don't care about your problem! Do it yourself! I hate you math. I dispise you.

Okay.. 25 divided by 5 equals? 10! That's the answer! Wait... I'll check my phone! Haha! I took out my phone and clicked the calculator. 25 ÷ 5 = 5. The answer is five. How should I know? I'm only grade 2! I wrote the number five in the paper.

THANK YOU TECHNOLOGY FOR LETTING THE CHILDREN CHEAT!

I love technology! I Love you! Mwah! Okay the next is... Bleh! The heck with math? I threw my notebook at the side. I lied on my bed and soon fell asleep. I have school tomorrow.

~School~

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. Those boys kept poking me. And some are pulling my hair. What kind of grade schoolers are they? Lunatics! I pushed one of them away. Which made them punch me hard in the face. "Ouch!" I cried they laughed at me. My face was bruised. A teacher wouldn't even care. I have to wait until I get to go home. It would be a miracle if I get to survive.

~Walking Home~

I walked on my way home. I can handle it, school is just a few blocks away from my house. As I got home, my Daddy greeted me. He's here? I thought he has work today. "Hello izumi! Welcome ba-" His sentence was cut off with his wide eyes. He ran up to me and rubbed my cheeks.

"Izumi, what is this?" He asked as he rub my bruise. I forgot it was there. "I fell down." I said plainly. How could I lie to daddy? He knows it when I'm lying! "Izumi... We'll talk about this later after dinner." He said then walked to the kitchen.

I sighed and came back to my room.

/So! how do you like it? I hope you like it! Thanks for reading in advance!


	4. The Power Of The Dads

/Hooray! I updated again! I love this story so much! I dreamt about what will happen next xD weird huh? XD ANYWHOOO!

Enjooooy!

Oliver's P.O.V

After dinner, Len and I did some night chores. Washed the dishes and a little cleaning. We tucked lily down to bed. I sighed as I sat down the couch for a little while with Len. We had the most awkward silence. And then he's the one who broke that silence. "Let's go?" He asked. We were going to talk to our son. I'm really worried. What happened to him? Why would he lie about it? Is this something that he didn't told us for a long time? I nodded and stood up.

Len was leading me to Izumi's room. And when we got to his front door. We took a deep breath and he knocked. "Come in." The whisper of a 7 year old was heard. Len twisted the door knob and pushed the door slightly. "Izumi?" Len said. Then there, I saw my son who was burying himself on his bed. He doesn't really do that. He's just doing it now.

I walked up to his bed and sat there. Shaking him slightly. Which result as him looking at me with his big round black eyes. "Y-yes daddy?" He asked. Len and I looked at each other and then turned to izumi. "Izu... Is there something bothering you at school? You weren't in a pretty bad shape when you came back home from school." I asked. "And why would you lie about that bruise?" I added.

Izumi looked at me with watery eyes and hugged me. I hugged the little boy back. "Its okay, you can tell us your problem." I said. He quickly pulled out of the hug. "You.. You're not mad at me for.. For keeping a bad secret?" He asked. I just heard Len chuckle behind me. "Of course not. We can solve that problem. whatever it is anyway. But seriously. Next time if you have a problem, tell us sooner okay? We could help even more." He explained.

"I was made fun as school because I'm just adopted. And they kept hurting but I tried to fight back because I don't want you to be worried." Izumi explained. I frowned. He was bullied. Why don't I know this? I'm a bad parent. Len walked up to him and hugged him. "You know izumi.. Daddy used to be bullied too. Then I came there to save him. Meaning to say, we are here for you too. We'll talk to the school's principal so this would stop. And then next school year, we would transfer you to a better school."

Len hugged him tight. Its nice to see my two boys like that. "And you know what? We have news!" I said. Len pulled out of the hug and smiled. "Since my doctoring was impressive and advanced now, I was moved to another hospital in Italy. You always wanted to go to Italy, right?" I added. My little izumi seemed to be happy now. He's finally smiling. "Really?!" He yelled excitedly. He hugged me and Len. That's my boy. "Tomorrow, we'll go to your school okay?" Len added. Izumi nodded. "I want to eat pasta in Italy, daddy!" He yelled. Len and I just laughed. "Okay, okay.. Now go to bed.. You have school tomorrow. We'll be there too. Now, on to bed!" I said as we pull out.

We tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, izumi..." We said. "Goodnight daddy, Dada... I love you." I smiled and looked at Len. "We love you too.."

As me and Len got into our room, I hugged him from behind. "Oliver... You're the best dad ever! Just like your dad.. Both of you are awesome!" I laughed at what he said. I missed my dad. Whenever we visit them, he would always entertain the kids. Like he always do when I was little.

I lie down the bed with Len. "Hey Len?" I said. "Yes, oliver?" He asked. "You're the best dad too." I responded. "Psh. I know that... You told me after all, right?" He said. I giggled. "Goodnight" I said as I kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight.. Love you."

"I love you too."

/I don't know how it goes xD


	5. Disgusting?

/YAAAAAYY! IM UPDATING! YAAAAYY! YAAAY! YAAY! YAY aaaannd yay! XD

Enjoooyzzz!

Len's P.O.V

Oliver and I were sitting in front of the principal's desk. Sighed deeply. We were very nervous. But this is for our son. So we have to.. "What do you need?" The principal asked politely. Oliver spoke up. "Its about my son... He told us he was bullied physically and mentally. So we're asking you to stop his classmates who were bullying him just because of his family issues. Its wrong. Very wrong!" Oliver yelled seriously. The principal nodded. "I never heard of a report about bullying. You're son must have been hurt too much to say anything to anyone." The principal said. "He is.. Yesterday he came back home from school with a bruise on his cheek." I said. "I will find a way to stop those students and call their parents. I may ask your son who were the ones who bully him and interrogate them. Thank you for telling me your concern." The principal said. And we nodded and left.

In front of the school, there were mothers who were waiting for their children to come out. I heard whispers about me and oliver. They.. Know? "I heard they did a gay marriage. So disgusting." That part snapped me up. "Excuse me?" I asked rudely. "Its so disgusting how you can even go out in public like that." One of them said. I saw oliver whose eyes were wide in shock and fear. "Don't talk to us like that! How rude of you! And you even call yourself a mother?!" I yelled. Oliver held my arm. "Len.. No.." He pleaded.

"And you call yourself parents? Two boys? That's disgusting! Your son must be regretting to accept you as his parents! I mean look at both of you! So disgusting!" The other mom yelled. I sensed Oliver got mad. "Why you-" he said as he ran over to the women and I held him back. "LEMME AT EM! LEMME AT EM!" He yelled as if he was crazy. He kept struggling off me. "Oliver, calm down!" The women left us with a dirty look and Oliver calmed down. As he did. He was crying. I hate to see him cry. I hugged him so tight.

"Don't listen to them oliver... They're the ones who were disgusting. They have no right to judge us." I said. He looked up to me and smiled. "Let's go home.." I said as I held his hand and lead him home with me..

/GO OLIVER, GO!


	6. That Wonderful Moment

/HOOOOORAAAAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAAY!

-ADVERTISING TIIIMMEE!-

And so! I have a new something something in wattpad!

ASK THE COUPLE! (OliverxLen)

The best part of this is YOU will get to ask questions to the couple! Dare them or Truth them.. THEY'LL DO OR ANSWER EVERYTHING YOU SAY!

So yeaaahh!

Here's the fahking link!

→ /1wlPu5O

Enjoooy!

HERES THE NEW CHAPTER!

Len's P.O.V

Right after THAT happened, Oliver and I rested on our bed. We're alone today. Izumi's still in school, Lily is in a daycare center. Since I was really tired, I lied down with him. I hugged him from behind and I heard him giggle. "Leeenn.. You're tickling me!" He yelled as I tickle him much more and we kinda rolled around the bed. Which result as him going on top of me.

I looked at his eyes which made me kiss him passionately. I was running my fingers through his golden hair. We sat up, still kissing. I licked his bottom lip asking for an entrance. I smiled in the kiss when he opened his mouth. I slid my tongue through his mouth. I kept licking and licked him down to his neck. I noticed him biting his lip trying to hold back. He won't be holding back. I'm sure of it.

I rested a hand on his leg and massaged it with my thumb.I smirked as I pinned him down the bed kissing him roughly this time. I could be rough I wanted to. "Mmmphh!" He moaned in the kiss. ha! I told you he couldn't hold back! Score for lenny! I unbuttoned his coat and still saw some clothes under that coat. "Oliver... You're overdressed. Let me take care of that." I said as I unbuttoned all of his clothes. As I did, I licked his right nipple as I rubbed the left one. I bit the nipple which result as a loud moan from him. I gave the left nipple the same treatment. "Len th-thats not faiir!" I heard him. "Yeah?." "You're still dressed!" He yelled. I raised my eyebrow. "Oh? Well you might help me with it."

I let go of oliver and sat down. He took of my shirt as he kissed me. He kissed me down my chest to my stomach he unzipped my pants showing my hard member. "Its gotten big." He said. I giggled. "Its your fault. So take responsibility." I said. He nodded and licked my member and took the whole thing in his mouth. "O-oliver.. Y-your mouth is.. Hot!" I moaned. He moved his head faster. I held his golden locks tighter. He bobbed his head faster and faster. I pushed him until I was the one on top of him.

"Sorry oliver, I just want us to come together." I said as I take off his pants and under wear. I put two of my fingers in his mouth and he sucked them. I gently put my fingers in his hole causing him to arch back. "H-haaa.. Leenn!" He moaned. "Hmmm" was the only response I gave as I move my fingers a little bit faster. "L-len.. Faster!" "I will but not with my fingers." I said as I replace my fingers with my hard member. I gently put it in slightly. But oliver was moaning louder than before. "Len! Mooveee!" I nodded and moved a little slowly. Causing oliver to yell at me to go faster. I did as told and moved even more faster. "L-len I'm going to-" he moaned. "M-me too.." I said.

"I-im coming!" He yelled. He came after that warning. I came just shortly after him. I fell on top of him and hugged him. "Its been years since we ever done that. I love you Len..."

"I love you too.."

/THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMON! SORRY THAT IT SUCKED! I DONT REALLY KNOW HOW TO RIGHT ONE! XD SO APPRECIATE IT!

SORRY FOR NOT GIVING YOU A WARNING!


	7. Snacks And Italy

/Another update?! XD in ONE DAY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDD I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

ANYWAYS!

ENJOY!

Oliver's P.O.V

I was watching TV in the living room. I have a leave for the whole month from the hospital. And plus. Im gonna move to Italy for the next two weeks so I have to quit the first hospital. I sighed and leaned back at the couch. Len is not here. He's fetching lily from the daycare.

And few moments later, someone opened the door. It was Izumi. I walked up to him to greet him. "Hello, Izumi! How's school?" I asked him he had this wide smile of his. "Great daddy! There was this new boy in school! He's so nice to me and he even called me cute! And then he protected me from some bullies! His name is Lui!" He said proudly. Cute? New guy? Nice? And he protected him from bullies?! Hmmmm... And I was bullied back then. Len protected me too and- uh oh... He might end up like me.

"U-uhmmm.. Izumi? He's just your friend right?" I asked nervously. I sighed in relief that he nodded. "Okay! Now go change up to your room while I make afternoon snacks!" I said. "Okay!" He replied and ran up stairs.

I was making something in the kitchen until someone hugged me from behind. I panicked at first. "Hey oliie, what are you making?" Len was there. "Len! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled. He laughed. "Okaayyy! Lily's here!" He said as he lead lily here to the kitchen. "Hi lily! Give daddy a kiss!" I said. And she kissed me on the cheek. Lily doesn't talk too much.

I put the snacks on the table where izumi, lily and Len are. "Okay! Let's talk about our move to Italy!" I said. "Do I get to go to school there?!" Izumi said. I nodded. "Yap! And we were going to have fun first because my job starts one month after we get there. We have one month of family bonding!" I said. "Uhuh! And then we will live there!" Len said.

"Forever?!"

"Forever!"

/I did this because I'm bored xD


	8. This Is Family

/HOOOZAAAAAAAA! I GOT SOOO MANY SURPRISES IN WATTPAD! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

The best shout out to: SugarbitsFreak! I looovee yyooouuu! Thanks for everything!

Anywhoooo!

Len's P.O.V

I sighed. We were in the plane. Izumi seems to be sleeping with oliver in front of me and lily. Lily is sleeping too. Its chilly in the airplane. I looked at my watch. Its still a few hours until we get there. I sighed and closed my eyes as I drift up to sleep.

~Italy~

"Dada! Dada! Let's go there!" Izumi yelled excitedly as we got out of the airport, we found a taxi to get to our new house. "Izumi, we'll go to our new house first!" Oliver said. And as we got there, I looked at our new house from the taxi window. " che sarà 27.50 € (that'll be 27.50 euro)" the taxi driver said. I couldn't understand. Uh ooohhh.. I hope oliver understands. Oliver took out some Italian money (which I don't know he has) out of his wallet. " qui è, grazie!(here it is, thank you!)" Oliver said as he handed the money. Since when did he learn Italian language?

As we got inside the house, we started to unpack somethings. "Hey oliver. Why does our new house have furniture already? You never told me anything about this." I asked. "Oh! You see.. I used to be in Italy before I went to Japan. This is our house. But it wasn't used and that's why I decided to get a job here in Italy instead. Because moving wouldn't be a problem if we already have a house and furnitures!" Oliver said.

Izumi looked at the house in awe "Its so big!" He said, as he was amazed. "The kid's rooms are down the right hall. Let's just decorate it. And our room too. I know you just loved to put banana stickers on our wall." Oliver said and I blushed. Its true. I spotted a painting in the living room which has a sentence written into it. But its Italian. "Hey oliver... Can you Read that? Its written in Italian" I asked oliver and he nodded.

"Una famiglia è il più importante necessità di un essere umano.. It means that a family is the most important need of a human being." Oliver explained. I sighed and hugged him. "Good thing we're a family now." I said. He hugged me back. "Dada! We wanna hug too!" Izumi yelled. I chuckled and pulled my three precious angels in a hug.

Now this is family...


	9. Oh Len

/Yaaaayy! I updated! I still have a cold so I'll be fine still! I need to update! Anywhoooo!

Enjoy!

Oliver's P.O.V

I was buying some things in the supermarket. I sighed as I looked at the "few" list of things that LEN wrote.

Few list of things that my oliver needs to buy:

-Bananas

-Powdered milk for lily

-Pocky for izumi

-Chips

-Crackers

-toilet paper

-Sugar

-coke

-A dog (Chihuahua)

-Candy

-Things that kills insects more likely cockroaches.

-Bananas

-bananas

-More bananas

-thousands of bananas

And most importantly..

-BANANAS

P.S. I wrote bananas many times so that you won't forget :)

- Your sexy Lenny.

I sighed and laughed slightly. Len can be funny sometimes. And even though he wouldn't write bananas in there, I would still buy it because I know he likes it. And wait. WHERE THE HECK WOULD I FIND A DOG?! BUY A CHIHUAHUA?! RIGHT NOW?! And HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO FIND POCKY IN ITALY?!

I facepalmed and wrote a line on the words: Pocky and chihuahua... And things that kill insects more likely cockroaches. Serves him right for making me buy these things. And that's not even enough! When I get back I'm gonna hurt him in a way that doesn't even exist yet! Infront of his children. He deserves it!

I bought all the things he made me buy. I bought myself some ice cream and cookies. I stopped by in a cafe to get some rest. I looked for a seat and spotted a familiar blunette. Waaaiit. Don't tell me that's. "Kaitoooo~~!" I yelled as I waved my hand. He saw me and signalled me to come over his seat. I dragged the things I bought to the seat and breath deeply because of the heaviness. "Oliver! You're in Italy?!" Kaito said as I sat down. "Yup! I'm doctoring here for now. What about you?" I asked him. "Oh me? My sister is getting married here so yeah." He said. Hmm. Its a very big coincidence! He's here! And I'm here! I should invite him for dinne- oh wait.. Len hates him. I don't want them to fight so never mind.

"So oliver, do you want coffee?" He asked. I shook my head. "Naah. I was about to go home now. I just needed rest for these things." I said. "I'll take you home. Just tell me the directions." Kaito said. "Ummm.. S-sure." I said. I mean really. These things are too heavy. "Okay.. Let's get in the car."

- One Car Ride Later -

"Bye oliver! Wanna see next time again?" Kaito asked. "Okay. Just text me whatever.. My number is still my old one." I said. Kaito nodded and left with his car. I came inside the house and saw the messy living room with a sleeping Len on the couch, a sleeping izumi on the floor. And lily watching TV.

I rubbed my temples "KAGAMINE LEN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. Len jumped up and fell down the couch. "What is it Ollie?" He asked. "Help me with the groceries." I asked. "Sure!" He said. "Wait.. why is there no pocky? And no Chihuahua? And... And no things that kills cockroaches?!"

"You can't buy a dog immediately Len!"

"Oh..."

"How the fuck am I going to find pocky in Italy?!"

"Oh yeahhh.."

"Serves you right!"

"I'm sorry oliveeerrr!"

I sighed in distress. No matter how much I get mad at him.. I still love him..

Oh Len...


	10. Broken

/Two chapters in one day? That's meh! XD

Enjoy!

Oliver's P.O.V

-Few Months Later-

I sighed as I waited for kaito at the park. He texted me saying that he has an important thing to say to me. I wonder what it is. But with his capslocks and everything, I have a feeling that its urgent. So I came her. He told me that he'll see me here at 3 pm. And its 2:56 pm. I was early.

"Oliver!" A blue haired man ran up to me. He was breathing heavily. Maybe he ran just to go here. "Kaito? Are you okay?! You said that this is important!" I said worrily. "Oh yeah. I have something to say to you." He said as he stood up straight and walked closer. I felt very nervous because I thought about how this is going to end. "K-kaito?" I asked. He grabbed my shoulders and moved his face close to me. "I love you.." My eyes widen as he said that. I pushed him away. "Kaito! You know I have Len!" I yelled at him. "Oliver.. He's not ment for you! Just leave him and stay with me!"

"I can't do that! I have kids too!" I said. "You adopted them! You're not blood-related!" He yelled back at me. "Leave me alone, Kaito!" I said as I turn around to go away. I was surprised when he grabbed my arm and kissed me deeply.. I tried to struggle away from him. I put my hand on his chest, ready to push him away..

"Oliver!" A familiar voice yelled. Could it be? I looked around to look for the voice's owner. It was Len. Out of all times? He was the one who should see this? I'm... Terrible. I finally pushed kaito away from me.

Len shook his head in distress, turned around and ran away. I just have to chase for him. I heard Kaito's calls. But ignored him. Len is my main priority right now. "Len!" I yelled. He just ran. I figured that he went back to the house.

As I FINALLY got to the house, I looked for Len. Izumi was the first one I saw. "Izumi, where's Dada?" I asked the little boy standing in front of me. "D-dada came back home.. He was crying.. A-and I tried to talk to him in your room.. B-but he told me to leave him alone... Does he hate me, daddy?" Izumi replied. I shook my head and kissed him in the forehead. "He doesn't hate you okay? Don't think about that. Now I'm gonna talk to Dada... You wait here, okay?"

I said as I ran upstairs to our room. Opening the door, seeing Len gripping his hair tightly. He was crying. I walked up to him slowly and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Len I-" my sentence was cut off when he slapped off my hand. "You what?!" He yelled. "I-its not my fault! He.. He's the one who kissed me Len, I.. I was gonna pu-"

"You were gonna push away.. But not so soon?! Oliver.. I.. Why are you doing this?! This is not like old times oliver... We have kids now! Why.. Why would you do this?!" Len yelled at me. "Len.. I didn't intentionlly-" "cut it with the crap already!" He cut of my sentence as he pushed me on the floor so hard. I looked up at him seeing him packing things. "Len.. You're gonna leave?!" I asked him.

"WE are gonna leave oliver! I'm taking izumi and lily with me! They shouldn't live with a kind of person like you!" He genuinely yelled at me. That hurts so much. And it was even coming from Len. Those words.. I held his arm. "No Len... Please.. Don't leave me... Please Len. I have no one!"

"No one?! You have kaito!" He yelled as he came out of the room. "Izumi! We're going somewhere! Let's go, now!" He yelled as he lift up a crying lily. She doesn't like yelling. "Dada? Where are we going?!" izumi asked. "We're gonna leave! Daddy doesn't love us anymore!" Len yelled.

"Len, no please!" I cried moreover begged. He dragged the two crying kids outside I tried to reach for them. Len slammed the front door before I would go out. There's no use... Len's right. I'm a horrible person... I lied down the floor, crying. I dont deserve to live.

I stood up crying.. Punching every furniture I see.. Even the glass. Which result as getting my hands bleed. But I didn't care.. I deserve this... Right?

/I'm sorry, minnaa!


	11. The Rotten Flower

/So! This happens for 1 year later after Len left! You wanna know what happened to oliver and Len? Read this!

Len's P.O.V

-1 Year Later-

I sighed as I tried to calm lily down. She was crying again. Every time she wakes up she was always yelling 'his' name. She misses him. I felt really bad on taking my kids away from him. They seem so sad after we left. We lived in an apartment that I could actually afford. Kinda got back my job as a singer. But I'm still not that famous as before.

I tried to forget about 'him' but everytime I fall asleep during the night, I always thought about him. I shook my head. He doesn't love us anymore. He has another guy. Its time to forget about him.

I left lily and izumi at the apartment. Izumi is really capable on taking care of his sister. He proved it to me a few months ago. Its my day off. I decided to take a walk in the park. I sighed as I felt the cold breeze of fresh air. And when I did, I spotted a familiar blue-haired man. I stared at him for a few minutes until he saw me.

"Len.." He said. I looked away from him. 'He' wasn't there with that blunette. Why though? "Kaito..." I replied and glared at him. "Someone seems to be not with you." He said. I humphed. "Dont make fun of me kaito, I know he's with you." I said. I saw his smirk changed into a shocked expression. "I never saw him since the day you saw us kissing, len." He said. I quickly turned to him. "What?" I asked. "He hates me, Len... Let me tell you this.. He tried to push away from me. You were misunderstood. May I ask how is he fairing right now?" He said. I shook my head. "... I don't.. Know... Its been.. A year" I said. "Len.. You left him?"

I looked down and nodded. "I took the kids with me." I said. "Hmph. You're an idiot..." As he come pass by me. Doesn't he really know? My heart beats fast. What... What happened to him? I breathed harder.

I have to find him.. I have to see him.. I have to... Oliver... It felt so good when I finally said his name. I wanna know how it felt when I see him again.

I turned back and ran. We're still in Italy. The house I left was just two miles from the park. I ran.. I don't care if I stumble on other people. I got to the neighborhood, one of my neighbors greeted me. "Oh, Len! You're back! Its been a while!"

"Yeah it has.. Where's oliver?" I asked. "Nobody had ever seen him ever since you left. Nobody ever saw him go outside so maybe he's still there." She said. I nodded and thanked her. I ran to the front of the house and pushed the doorbell. No one answered. I pushed it again.. Nothing. I decided to kick the door repeatedly. I finally opened the door.

I saw the very messy living room. Everything's broken. What happened here? I turned to the very dirty kitchen. Every glass was scattered everywhere. But.. Where's oliver?

I made my way to our room. Maybe he's in there. The smell of medicine (?) Met me I was shocked to see what's in that room.. I noticed the bottle of medicine. Drugs... What? I saw a small figure on the corner of the room. I walked up to that figure I saw. I tapped it. It moved. I turned the "thing" around. It wasn't an 'it'. He was Oliver. My eyes went wide in shock. He looked different. He's alive.. But he looks like he wants to die. He stared at my eyes.

"...Len."


	12. I Love You Again

Len's P.O.V

I observed Oliver's figure. His skin was so pale. He grew thinner than before. I held his hand. Its cold. He looked like a rag person from the streets. What have I done?! I yelled at my self from the inside.

"...Len" He whispered. His voice sound so broken. I cried and hugged him. "Oliver... I-im so sorry.." I said. I pulled back from the hug and observed him more. I looked at his arm. I saw blood. I looked at his neck. Its seems that he's been strangled. "Oliver.. Who did this to you?! Let's call the police i-" "I did this Len..." He cut off my sentence. "Y-you what?" I asked him. "I did this to myself... I cut my wrist... I punched every glass I saw.. I strangled myself with a belt.. I started taking drugs.. I never ate..."

My eyes grew wide when he said that. "Oliver! Why?!" He just smiled at me. "You were right. I'm a horrible person. That's why... You left me." He said. I shook my head and hugged him. "Oliver.. I'm so so sorry... I never meant to-" "You were right Len.. So don't be sorry."

"Oliver... Its been a year..." I said. "Yes it is... I was alone..." He said. I cried. I did this to him. He didn't deserve this. "Oliver.. I'm really really sorry.. Let's clean you up." I said as I pick him up bridal style and down to the bed. "Len... Thank you for coming back for me.. I was waiting for you to come back.." He said. I looked back at him. I kissed his forehead.

"I'll clean up the house okay? Just rest there." I said and go downstairs. I looked for the cleaning products. As I did, I started at the too messy living room. This might take a while.

-3 Hours Of Cleaning-

I sat down the clean couch to take a rest. Man. Cleaning the house is such a pain. I sighed and stood up. I walked upstairs, I opened the door to our room, and saw Oliver in the bed staring at the wall. "Oliver... Are you okay now? Should I get you something to eat?" I asked. "No... I'm okay.."

"Oh.." "Hey Len?" He asked. "Yes?" "Do you love me?" He asked me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Of course I do.. I was the one who made a mistake. I'm sorry for not believing oliver.. The biggest mistake I did. I love you oliver.. Do you love me?" I asked. "I love you, Len.." He said. I smiled. "Oliver... You deserve all the love in the world." I said. I heard him giggle. His laugh is a bit broken.

I stood up and turned to the door. "You're leaving?" I heard him ask. "I'm going to bring the kids here. Just stay there okay?" I said. I saw him smile so brightly. I know how much he misses them.

I got out of the house and walked with a big smile on my face. I can't wait to see my family complete again.


	13. Chapter 13

/NIYAAAHOOOO! I updated again! *sigh* I'm a representative in our united nation program! Wish me luck minna!

Anyways!

ENJOY!

Oliver's P.O.V

I sighed as I waited for Len to come back. I was just lying here on the bed because he told me to take a rest. "Im thirsty" I said. I tried to stand up to get a glass of water. I was walking like a zombie. My legs can't walk that good. It would be a miracle if I won't fall.

I figured how to go downstairs. I sat down the stairs, and tried to slide down. I was just holding on the rail to help me move down. As I did came down, I stood up with the help of the rail again. I looked around the place. Wow... Len can clean? I chuckled slightly and started to stumble to the kitchen. And when I got there, my leg cramped. I fell down the floor. I yelled as my hip hurt and so does my arms and legs. Why did I even do this to myself? I was thirsty and hurt. I heard the door to the front open. Who was that? Don't tell me its a burglar!

I tried to stand up but then again, my leg cramped. "Aaaaaahh!" I yelled. "Oliver?!" I heard a familiar voice call. "LEEEEENNNNNN! IM RIGHT HERE!" I yelled. Len ran here to the kitchen. "Oliver?! Are you okay?" He asked. "Oh yeah I a- OF COURSE NOT! Would someone be okay if they yelled and lied on the floor?!" I yelled in distress. "Sheesh Ollie, I was just making sure..." He pouted. He could be so cute all the time. "I was just getting myself a glass of water..." I said. "You should've waited for me, Ollie! You're in a serious condition right now!" He said as he carry me back to my room. "Hey Ollie, I have a surprise for you..." He said. "What is it?" I felt excited. I wonder what is it.

Len opened the door and when he did, I saw my two little kids getting along. My smile grew wider."Daddy!" Izumi yelled. Len put me down the bed. Izumi hugged me and I hugged him back. I missed him. "Daddy!" I heard lily yell and she hugged me too. "We missed you daddy! You weren't there for Christmas!" Izumi yelled. "I missed you too.. Sorry I wasn't there." I said. "D-daddy? What happened to you?!" Izumi yelled with his eyes wide. "D-daddy? Are you hurt?" Lily asked as she started to cry. I hugged both of my kids tight. I'm so lucky to have them. "Daddy's alright, don't worry okay?" I reassured them and hugged them more.

Len joined the hug. "I love you guys..." I said. "We love you too!" The three most important people in my life said.

My Lives..


	14. Only You

/Yaaay! Another update! In any case, I'm so glad that you all liked it! Why am I saying this? YOU'LL KNOW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

ANYWAYS!  
>There's already a new story!<br>"Ghostly Love"

Ghost!Oliver x Len!  
>Here's the link: 1DzWsFI

There's a little bit of randomness and drama happening there! I weally hope you'll like it!

Anyways! Enjoy the chapter!

Len's P.O.V

I woke up with the rays of sunlight coming to me. The curtains are open. Who opened it? I looked at my side and saw a peacefully sleeping Oliver. It can't be him. Then who? "DADAAAAAAA!" I heard two kids yell. I jumped up and fell on the floor. I saw lily and izumi with big smiles on their faces. Then turned to oliver who was still sleeping. I sighed in relief. "Kids you almost woke up your daddy!" I whispered. "What do you need?"

The kids walked up to me and slapped me which hurt. "What was that for?!" I whispered loudly. "You don't know anything, do you?" Lily said. "Its your 12th anniversary! How could you forget?!" Izumi yelled at me. Oh yeah.. It was ashame that my kids reminded me that. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" I said. "Dada, let's make a special breakfast for daddy!" Izumi said. I smiled and nodded.

The three of us quietly stepped out of the bed room and ran downstairs. Izumi sat on the table. "What's a good breakfast for our special daddy?" He thought "Pancakes with eggs, bacons and hotdogs?" Lily said. "Yeah! And coffee! Your daddy loves coffee!" I added. We all nodded and started to get to work. Lily readied the pancake mix, izumi took the coffee powder, and I took the hotdogs, eggs and bacon.

I started to cook everything. Izumi insisted that he make the coffee with lily. They also readied the tray. Once everything was cooked, I put it all in a tray and put it in the tray. "Breakfast is served!" I yelled. "One more thing!" Izumi yelled. He tossed me a rose bouquet. "Give it to daddy!" He yelled. "I have a feeling that you forget." Lily said. I sighed. I have good kids.

I was holding the tray. Izumi was hooding the bouquet. As we got to the room, lily opened the door for us and we stepped in. She also woke up oliver slightly. "Daddy... Wake up!" She said. Oliver's eyes woke up slightly. "Wh-what is it?" He sat up slightly. "Good morning!" The three of us greeted.

"Wh-wha?" He said. Izumi gave him the bouquet. "Happy 12th anniversary!" I yelled as I give him his breakfast. "You remembered!" He yelled. "Yeah sorta." I said as I scratch the back of my neck. "Aww Len.." He said as he hug me "thank you!" He said. I hugged him back. "You're welcome." I said. "Now eat!" I said.

"Anyone wants to eat with me?" He said. We nodded. "WE'RE HUNGRY TOO!" We yelled as we ran to oliver begging for food.

I think its really great to be with oliver. The family is not this lively since last year. I know I made a big mistake on leaving him. Everything was different when he was gone. He was in more pain when we left.

That's why I love him. He's so loyal. And forgiving. That's why I love him. Don't worry oliver..

Its Only You.

/Thank you everyone! I really wished you like the ending!

TheCrazyPasta


End file.
